


Counting Blessings

by Setcheti



Series: Tremors: the Subtext [4]
Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt thinks over what happened while he was out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Episode(s): The Sounds of Silence

Four days.

Just four god-damned lousy days away from home, making a little money, and man-eating bugs had decided to surge up out of the ground and eat half the fenceposts in the valley, one barn, six cattle…and two people.

Burt Gummer was not happy.  Not about the bugs, not about the Mixmaster, not about the Mixmaster bugs almost eating Twitchell, not about those same bugs having come just this close to killing everyone in town.  Burt wasn’t happy about anything.

Shifting, and a low murmur; the warm body next to him moved closer seeking more warmth, seeking _him_.  Burt smiled and stroked long hair back away from his lover’s sleeping face.  Well, he was happy about one thing, and it was cuddled up beside him.  He was happy Tyler had stepped into his shoes for those four days, he was happy Tyler had saved Twitchell, and he was happy Tyler had come home with him to ‘fill him in’ when he’d gotten back.

Burt smirked.  Although, Tyler was the one who’d gotten filled in, so to speak.  Twice.  The smirk became a smug smile; the survivalist lifestyle had been good to him, he was in better shape – and therefore had more stamina – than most men half his age.  Burt reached out a long arm to turn out the light and settled in more comfortably next to his lover, contemplating their next day’s task of repairing what was left of Rosalita’s barn, and came up with one more thing he could be happy about.

 _His_ house was made of concrete.  


End file.
